Corazón Elastico
by CenizasEspirituales
Summary: Sam estudia arte, Freddie la ve pasar cada mañana. Sam no quiere nada con él, pero poco a poco el chico se abre paso a su corazón. Seddie. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Todo los derechos pertenecen a Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon. Ellos se hacen millonarios, yo solo me quito las ganas de saber mas de ellos.

Advertencias: Es una historia romanticona hasta llegar a lo empalagoso, no fue mi intención hacerla así, se hizo sola, por eso mismo tiene un poco de gore. Por eso la clasificación M. Si han leído algo mío antes, entenderán lo retorcido de esto. One-shot.

* * *

 **Corazón elástico**

Cada mañana a la misma hora, le veía pasar. Era muy curioso porque exactamente 6:30, bajaba los escalones de la estación del metro. Él atendía una pequeña, pequeñísima tienda al pie de esos mismos escalones. Su turno terminaba a las 7, así que la veía todos los días, excepto domingo, porque no trabajaba y suponía que ella no tomaba el metro ese día. Con sólo mirarla podía decir que iba a la escuela, tomaba clases de dibujo ya que llevaba su cuaderno de bocetos bajo el brazo. Podría decir que estaba enamorado, pero sería muy pretencioso de su parte, nadie se puede enamorar de alguien a quien no conoce, así que su sentimiento era más una atracción física, si es que quisiera definirlo. Aunque no quería definirlo. Le gustaba no porque era bonita, que sí lo era, tampoco por llevar el cabello pintado de distintos tonos que iban del rojo al naranja haciendo ver su peinado como fuego, lo cual era increíble; le gustaba por su actitud y su aura. Emanaba seguridad por cada poro, podía ayudar a quien lo necesitara y sin embargo no se acercaba a nadie, emocionalmente hablando. Sus ojos transmitían desconfianza, y eran calculadores, no dejaba pasar un detalle por alto.

No podía decir que estuviera enamorado, ya que a pesar de llevar un año viéndola pasar, ella jamás había posado la mirada hacía donde él se encontraba.

Todo cambió un día de lluvia.

Aunque el pronóstico no decía nada sobre alguna tormenta o precipitación, esa mañana comenzó con lluvia torrencial. Ella bajó como siempre 6:30 en punto, bajo su sombrilla y de la enorme mochila que cargaba sacó una bolsa de plástico, lo enrolló y guardó. Cuando metió todo a su mochila encontró una moneda. Una moneda que no se esperaba, una moneda que instaló en su rostro una sonrisa radiante. Y se acercó a la ínfima tienda que él atendía, su corazón dio un vuelco y las manos le empezaron a sudar. Respiro hondo, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera.

Se acercó a la ventanilla, señaló un jugo y puso la moneda en el mostrador. "De sandía, por favor", miró la moneda, apenas era la mitad del costo del producto requerido, aun así se lo dio, tomó el dinero y le entregó su comprobante.

Lo que no se esperaba era la reacción de la pelirroja cuando se dio cuenta del precio verdadero de su bebida.

-¿Cómo es posible que sea tan caro?- preguntó con sorpresa, pero luego lo miró con la furia más pura con la que puede mirar una persona, él se estremeció aunque por las razones equivocadas- ¿Por qué me lo diste? Era obvio que no me alcanzaba, si crees que por darme algo así te estaré agradecida, estás muy equivocado. No aceptó ayuda, ni regalos de nadie.

-Lo siento, sólo quería ser amable...- murmuró ligeramente asustado, cuando ella intentó devolver el objeto, lo rechazó- No, ya lo saqué del sistema, no puedo simplemente devolverlo ni regresarte el dinero. Sólo acéptalo.

La chica de cabellos de fuego, que era como la llamaba en su fuero interno, lo siguió mirando con ira.

-Te lo pagaré, me lo quedo. Pero te pagaré el resto- y se marchó sin darle oportunidad al dependiente de protestar. Y suspiró. Era encantadora.

El resto de la semana le miró pasar, aunque aceleraba el paso frente al local. Aunque eso no le molestaba, al fin había conseguido una reacción de su parte, no importaba que fuera furia, porque del odio al amor sólo hay un paso, ¿o no?

Pasaron dos semanas sin que ella se acercara, o lo mirara. Se había resignado a que no recibiría respuesta a su regalo, de hecho se sentía mal por hacerlo. Sí le hubiera dicho que no le alcanzaba lo más probable es que ella hubiera escogido otra cosa y cabía la posibilidad de que llegara otra vez. Pero no, su instinto le había dominado otra vez.

Sin embargo, cuando su confianza estaba casi extinta, regresó. Se disculpó por la tardanza pero es que no siempre tenía dinero de sobra para poder liquidar su deuda.

Cuando el producto estuvo pagado en su totalidad, ella lo sacó de su bolsa para poder consumirlo finalmente.

-¿Todo este tiempo lo has tenido ahí?

-Claro, no podía tomármelo porque aún no era de mi propiedad, ahora que lo es... Es delicioso, estuve esperando mucho por probarlo- y volvió a sonreír de esa manera encantadora que al dependiente de la tienda le hacía emocionar pero de repente cambio, tanto su voz como su mirada- Si lo vuelves a hacer, le hablaré al encargado para que te despidan. ¿Me has entendido?

Un encanto de mujer en cada palabra.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Freduard Benson, mis amigos me llaman Freddie- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué clase de nombre es Freduard?

Ok. Posiblemente la hermosura no compensaba la mala actitud. Pero aun pensaba que era un encanto de muchacha.

-La clase de nombre que mi madre me puso. No es como si yo lo hubiera escogido- aunque no era del todo verdad, era la mejor excusa que podía dar. La chica asintió mientras se daba la vuelta.- Espera, no he oído tu nombre…

-Claro, porque no te lo he dicho. Te advertí que no por tus acciones te iba a estar agradecida, me he portado lo suficientemente amable contigo. Solo eso. No esperes más- y se alejó dando grandes pasos, para tomar el metro.

Freddie solo podía preguntarse porque estaba tan a la defensiva, le intrigaba la actitud de la chica, cada palabra, cada gesto, cada mirada. Le intrigaba y le atraía a partes iguales; la decisión sensata de cualquier otro habría sido alejarse, no incordiar más a la chica que era obvio detestaba el contacto de otros. Sin embargo, Freduard no era una persona sensata, es mas era un loco temerario. Mas lo primero que lo segundo.

Sin embargo, no sabía cómo abordarla de nuevo, además le daba un poco de miedo, la chica tenia aspecto de patearle el trasero a la menos provocación. Como hombre, tenía su orgullo.

Pasaron los días, que se convirtieron en semanas, mientras seguían cada uno de su lado del muro, ese que ella había construido entre ambos. Irrompible. Pero si algo caracterizaba al chico era su tenacidad, no se daría por vencido hasta que lo rechazaran de frente.

Ya que el domingo era su día libre, decidió vagar por los alrededores de la estación, pero era un día demasiado esplendido para pasársela en los subterráneos. Por lo que decidió pasearse por el parque, aprovechando para llenarse de vitamina D, disfrutando del paisaje y de los niños que corrían felices tras una pelota. Freddie no pudo disfrutar ese tipo de simplezas de la vida, por lo que ver a los demás apreciándolas le daba un gran placer.

Entonces lo noto, un ramalazo de fuego sentado frente a un caballete. _Su_ chica dibujaba a quien lo deseara por el módico precio de $5.00*, era su oportunidad. Espero a una distancia prudente a que terminara con el par de enamorados sentados frente a ella para su retrato. Cuando se desocupo, camino despreocupadamente y tomo asiento. Los ojos de la chica transmitieron su sorpresa, pero se cubrió con una máscara de falsa cordialidad.

-¿Desea un retrato o una caricatura?- pregunto la chica con una sonrisa demasiado bien ensayada, pero él era un experto en ocultar sus sentimientos, por lo que pudo ver la irritación que tenía al tenerlo como cliente.

-Caricatura, por favor- Si iban a jugar, le seguiría la corriente, la dejaría desquitarse y apaciguaría un poco la fiera que había despertado. Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para poder tener una conversación civilizada con ella, con ello podría obtener su nombre. La idea le emocionaba mucho.

Tardo 15 minutos en terminarla, tiempo que se le hizo eterno ya que no podía moverse o recibía una mirada burlona con un tono falso de amabilidad que le invitaba a quedarse quieto o le haría hacer uno de los peores trabajos de su vida. Estaba seguro de que formaba parte de la venganza, pero aguantó estoicamente en pos de una tregua.

Cuando le entrego el trabajo, casi se le escapa una sonora carcajada, era un dibujo genial a pesar de tratar de dejarlo en ridículo. Le dibujo unas orejas enormes al igual que los dientes, estaba decidiendo donde colgarlo cuando la voz de la chica le saco de sus pensamientos.

-Son cinco verdes, por favor- el chico le sonrió, ante el ceño fruncido de la pelirroja, saco el dinero de su chaqueta para dárselos- Gracias. Hasta la próxima.

-Gracias a ti, es fantástico. Lo colgare en la tienda- dijo antes de marcharse

-Alto ahí- él se dio la vuelta lentamente- ¿Cómo que lo colgaras en la tienda? ¿Y si alguien lo ve?

-Es claro que el motivo de colgarlo ahí, es para que todos los aprecien- contesto con una sonrisa que no delataba la burla de su mirada- Deseo que mis clientes admiren el trabajo que has hecho

-Freduard Benson, más te vale no hacerlo. Sabes muy bien que esta es mi venganza por el incidente del otro día. No te hagas el gracioso conmigo

-Lo considerare con una condición, dime tu nombre- recibió una mirada ceñuda- Es la única manera de que no lo cuelgue en la tienda

-Samantha Pucket- la sonrisa del muchacho se ensancho aún más.

-Hermoso nombre, Sam- decidió cortar por lo sano, la chica parecía a punto de ponerle el caballete de sombrero o de cabeza- Regresare aquí la próxima semana.- Se marchó, casi corriendo, la mirada de la chica le quemaba en la nuca, sabía que de estar en sus manos le hubiera asesinado con ella.

Al día siguiente la chica dirigió la mirada hacia la humilde tienda en busca de una señal de incumplimiento del trato, se encontró con que el dependiente la estaba saludando con la mano, por lo que apresuro el paso sin devolverle ni la mirada. El chico era desesperante en su opinión, pero tenía algo que le gustaba, tal vez el hecho de no correr ante el primer signo de deseo de asesinarlo. Lo cual no denotaba valentía, sino una clara estupidez.

Sam se encontró mirándolo en varias ocasiones. Desde que tomaba esa línea del metro, le había llamado la atención, porque a pesar de ser tan temprano, parecía entusiasmado con su turno. Una que otra vez le encontró haciendo payasadas, equilibrando latas en su frente, dibujándose garabatos en la mano, decorando la tienda, casi inviable, con motivo de ciertas festividades.

Dentro de su ser, estaba segura de que se había portado demasiado ruda con el pobre sujeto. Pero por experiencia sabía que nadie daba nada sin esperar algo a cambio. Y ella no estaba dispuesta a darle anda a nadie. Ni siquiera a su madre, quien era la que le había enseñado ese principio. Decidió no disculparse, no estaba en su naturaleza hacerlo, solo que si lo veía el siguiente fin de semana, sería tan amable como su personalidad se lo permitiera. Se lo había ganado.

Estaba sentada en el sitio de siempre cuando lo distinguió de lejos. Se había puesto a jugar con un par de chiquillos y su perro, cuando el animal lo tumbo al suelo no pudo reprimir su risa. Lo perdió de vista cuando una pareja le pidió un retrato. Su pasión siempre había sido dibujar, eso y las costillas a la BBQ, aun no encontraba la manera de fusionar sus pasiones.

Al terminar el dibujo y entregarlo a los chicos (No era la primera vez que dos chicos le pedían un retrato, a ella no le importaba su preferencia siempre y cuando le pagaran, suponía que por ello tenía tanta clientela homosexual), cuando lo tuvo sentado frente a ella.

-Hola de nuevo- dijo con una sonrisa- Esta vez un retrato, por favor

-Claro- respondió esta vez sin ningún tono malicioso- Si me permites, me gustaría probar algo diferente, ¿Podrías girarte un poco a la derecha? Un retrato con una inclinación de ¾ de vuelta siempre queda mejor

-Confió plenamente en tu palabra- contesto el joven con una sonrisa, Sam pensó que eran excesivas para un solo día. E hizo lo que le pido la muchacha. No se mostró sorprendido ante la amabilidad genuina de la chica, lo encontraba un cambio agradable. Esta vez, tardo un poco menos en realizarlo y aunque tuvo que rascarse la nariz, no hubo reproche alguno. Decidió arriesgarse un poco.

-¿Tienes horario en tu trabajo?- pregunto sin miedo a moverse, solo estaba dándole los toques finales. Ella negó con la cabeza- Así que puedes salir a comer a cualquier hora, ¿Verdad?- ella asintió- ¿Aceptarías mi invitación a comer?- la mirada ceñuda volvió a ser parte del rostro de la pelirroja- Esta bien, no te voy a mentir. Me gustas, toma la invitación a comer como un intento de flirteo, fallido por supuesto. Antes de que me digas que no me puedes gustar porque no te conozco y esas cosas, te recuerdo que por ello te invito a comer. Tal vez después de esto, me dejes de gustar y te dejo en paz.- Esa última frase era un intento desesperado de convencerla. Y dio resultado.

-Está bien. De verdad espero que si me dejes en paz- contesto, recogiendo sus cosas y entregándole la hoja de papel. Se hecho el caballete al hombro, cuando Freddie intento ayudarla con él, la chica se reusó- Soy perfectamente capaz de llevar mis cosas. Gracias. Alabo tu intento de caballerosidad pero prefiero no ser testigo ni víctima de él. Mis cosas son delicadas y solo yo sé cómo transportarlas.

-Está bien, entiendo. Tienes razón. Lo lamento, actué por instinto- comenzó a caminar a su lado- ¿Tienes debilidad hacia alguna comida en específico?

-Costillas- contestó de inmediato- bañadas en BBQ

-Bien- contesto el chico con una risa- Conozco el mejor lugar para comerlas

Si alguien le hubiese mencionado que tendría una cita en un restaurant donde el platillo fuerte eran las costillas BBQ, se habría emocionado lo indecible. Hasta el momento encontraba muy agradable a Freddie, se encontraban hablando animadamente de su escuela de arte, sus horarios y amigos, pero lo mejor era la comida, en verdad que eran deliciosas, no mentía cuando dijo que era el mejor lugar para comerlas, el sitio era agradable, con buena música y una excelente salsa. Ya que su cita conocía al dueño, pudo guardar sus instrumentos de trabajo en la trastienda, evitando accidentes.

Se sentía en tanta confianza que le había contando acerca de su cabello, teñido por su hermana gemela, quien estaba estudiando belleza, y experimentaba con ella cada que aprendía algo nuevo. A Sam le encantaba la apariencia que tenía bajo la luz del sol, como fuego.

Al momento de pagar, ella se empeñó en poner la mitad de la cuenta, sin embargo el chico le dijo que esta era una cita y que si pagaba la mitad, tendrían que tener otra. Ella se encontró bajo un predicamento.

-La próxima vez que vengamos, podrás pagar la mitad- ofreció el chico. Sintió esa mirada penetrante otra vez, escudriñándolo, pero termino aceptando. Prometiendo una próxima vez.

Poco a poco empezaron a frecuentarse. Empezaron con una buena convivencia, Fredy ahora si podía asegurar que estaba enamorado, la chica tenía un sentido del humor ligeramente sarcástico, daba su punto de vista sin pena, podía llegar a ser un poco brusca pero sin embargo era amable si la situación lo requería.

Unos tres meses bajo esa amistad, Freduard, hombre de poco instinto de supervivencia, decido dar otro paso. Una tarde, después de salir del cine, supuso que era buen momento para robarle un beso. Paseaban por unas callejuelas donde había una presentación de arte. La tomo desprevenida y le dio un beso, apenas un roce de labios, pero ella se alejó como si de una bofetada se hubiese tratado. Recuperada del impacto, lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa.

-¿Estas demente? ¿Quieres que rompa la cara?- estaba furiosa, el color de su cara rivalizaba con el de su cabello- ¿Qué te da derecho a besarme?- el chico esta mudo de sorpresa, Sam tenía mucha fuerza- No te me vuelvas a acercar, imbécil.- Lo tumbo al piso y se fue dando grandes pasos. Freduard Benson, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido ante el golpe, se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata y caído de golpe al fondo de un pozo. Un pozo profundo de donde no podría salir.

Sabía que era un paso arriesgado, pero no contaba con algo de ese tipo. Magullado tanto física como mentalmente, se dirigió a su departamento con la firme creencia de que no volvería a cruzar palabra con la chica de sus sueños.

Sucedió que la rabia del momento se le pasó tres meses después. Y volvió a hablarle en la tienda dejando en claro que si intentaba otra movida como esa, tendría que pagarse una reconstrucción facial. Prometió no volver a hacerlo, contento de recuperar a su amiga, aunque solo en eso quedara su relación, en una amistad. Prefería eso a un ataque de ira. Mil veces.

Volvieron a frecuentar como antes, a pesar de que Sam decía tener amigos, Freddie solo conocía a una, Carly, que solía quedar con ellos para ir a los bolos o a patinar. El muchacho no tenía una relación tan estrecha con Carly como con la pelirroja, por lo que no se atrevía a preguntarle acerca de su amiga. Solo quería un poco de información, tal vez algún dato, nada que comprometiera su amistad.

La oportunidad de ello llego cuando en Boonie's, el lugar donde solían comer las costillas, hizo un concurso de comida, quien comiera más ganaba $1000 y un mes entero de ordenes gratis. Sam se inscribió obviamente, Carly llego a animarla, al igual que Freddie. Mientras la miraban comer, el chico pensó que no tendría ocasión mejor.

-Esperaba que vinieran más de sus amigos a poyarla- comento a la descuidada, Carly le miró fijamente antes de responder.

-Varios tenían otras actividades, pocos querrían pasar una tarde de sábado viéndola comer como endemoniada. Sam ama las costillas, tuvo que cancelar una práctica con su hermana y todo- contesto la morena sin mirarlo, ya que la otra chica estaba cerca de conseguir el segundo puesto- Si quieres saber algo, pregúntaselo. Se enojara mucho si se entera de que buscas información suya de otras fuentes. Eres un buen chico, no creo que te rompa nada…

Sam había alcanzado el segundo lugar, mientras seguía compitiendo por el primero, los espectadores estaban sorprendidos de que pudiera consumir tal cantidad de comida, era bastante delgada.

-Gracias. Me alegra que tenga tan buena amiga.- comentó, sintiéndose descubierto y apenado por ello. Tal vez más adelante le preguntaría. Solo que no se sabía capaz de hacerlo, no cuando no podía ofrecer nada a cambio. Lo único que conocían el uno del otro eran sus actividades presentes, pero ninguno había soltado prenda de nada más.

Carly sonrió, dándole un ligero golpe el brazo. Dio un grito ensordecedor cuando Sam tomo la delantera, estaba a punto de ganar.

Horas más tarde, salían del local con una pelirroja loca de felicidad. Ambos chicos felices por su amiga. Carly se excusó debido a que se reuniría con su novio, dejando al par de chicos solos.

-Aún es temprano Fredo, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-No es tan temprano, empiezo mi turno en… -miro su reloj, eran las seis de la tarde- cinco horas, estoy ligeramente frito. Quería llegar a mi casa a darme una ducha y dormir un poco.

-¿Esta bien si te acompaño? Mañana no hay clases y me encantaría ver como es tu trabajo.

-No creo que sea sitio adecuado para una chica…- dijo él, pero ante la mirada escéptica de la pelirroja se pensó mejor su argumento. Ella había demostrado defenderse bastante bien. Solo creía un poco fuera de su carácter ese tipo de comportamiento.- Esta bien, ¿Quieres venir a mi departamento a ver televisión? Porque seré muy mala compañía a partir de que mi cabeza toque la almohada.

-Nunca has sido muy buena compañía- bromeo la chica- Espero encontrar las luchas, están casi por llegar a la final.

-Eso me parece tan actuado- comento ahogando un bostezo. Ante la mirada amenazante de la otra, alzo las manos en señal de rendición- Esta bien, es posible que mi apreciación sea equivocada.

Sam se sorprendió de que en verdad el chico se durmiera al contacto con la cama. Vio las luchas, una película de miedo, se preparó una bolsa de palomitas pero no se divirtió tanto como si el chico hubiese estado despierto. Decidió retratarlo, Samantha Pucket nunca salía sin su set de dibujo. Desde el sofá, podía admirarlo, la chica lo encontraba atractivo, que perdiera el sentido del gusto si no era así. Pero no quería involucrarse sentimentalmente, no soportaría el contacto físico que no fuera del tipo estrictamente defensivo.

Suspiro inaudiblemente, no se consideraba una debilucha, pero su una sentimental aunque se aferrara a dejar traslucir lo contrario. Notaba que el ser ruda, era la mejor defensa ante los demás, defendería su corazón a capa y espada.

A pesar de estar sumida en sus pensamientos, las manos de la chica recorrían el papel como si fueran bailarinas en el escenario. El boceto del muchacho estaba casi terminado cuando se empezó a remover, sobresaltada dejo de trabajar para guardar sus instrumentos. Casi podía sentir su cara ruborizándose al encontrarse pillada.

-Vamos, aún es temprano para caminar hasta el lugar- el chico se encontraba limpiándose los ojos y la boca, pero no tenía esa voz pastosa característica de quien se acaba de despertar. Se levantó y se dirigió al lavabo para lavarse- ¿Estas lista?

Ella asintió, sin dirigirle la mirada, aun tratando de controlar sus latidos. Aunque la estación se encontraba relativamente cerca tardaron bastante más de lo normal en llegar, ya que la ciudad de noche era encantadora. Comparado con ella la tienda se veía aún más pequeña y arcaica.

Dentro del establecimiento tenían espacio suficiente para sentarse ambos y bajo el mostrador había hueco suficiente para una siesta. Sam se hecho para tomar una, estaba bastante aburrida. Se alegraba de que el chico no preguntara acerca de su casa o su madre, no se sentía con los ánimos para inventarse algo, pero mucho menos para contarle la verdad.

-¿Alguna vez te han asaltado?- pregunto Sam, su voz sonaba bastante amortiguada por el reducido espacio.

-Siento que estoy hablando con alguien de ultratumba- contesto riendo- ¿De verdad crees que alguien intentaría robar este local? Bueno, a mí nunca me ha tocado, pero siempre he tenido el turno nocturno. Se vende poco pero la paga es buena. Nadie quiere ese turno.

-¿Por qué tu si?

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer. Y tengo que mantenerme, pagar las deudas y cosas así. De lo contrario sería un vagabundo renombrado, solo que no me va la vida sin lavarme al menos una vez al mes- la sonrisa en su cara hizo que Sam pusiera una igual

-Eres un cerdo. Estoy contenta de haber visto que tomabas una ducha

-¿Me espiabas? Pude haber entrado sin hacer otra cosa que lavarme el pelo.- el chico había aprendido a burlarse de ella sin miedo a las consecuencias. Como respuesta a eso, el chico recibió un pellizco en la pantorrilla. Bueno, las consecuencias no eran tan malas.

Después de esa ocasión vinieron muchas otras, cuando la chica se quedaba con el velando, viendo películas escabrosas o atascándose de comida chatarra. Sam dejo de ir a los tratamientos mensuales de su hermana para que le retocara el rojo de su cabello, lo corto un poco para que el rubio natural se mostrara en todo su esplendor. Quería pensar que _él_ sería el apropiado. Por lo que esperaba que la conociera tal como era, cambio un poco el estilo de su vestimenta, pantalones más ajustados y camisas menos holgadas, más femeninas. Cambios sutiles, cambios que no le avergonzarían de decir.

Casi al año de conocerse, de tratarse propiamente como amigos, sucedió lo impensable. Lo que Freddie tanto se empeñaba en ocultar. Era el último día de clases por ello, Sam decidió no asistir, ¿De qué podría perderse? Cuanto se arrepentiría de no ir.

Era jueves, once de la noche, bastante calurosa. Llevaba una blusa sin mangas, unos jeans nuevos y había decidido con mucho esfuerzo, calzarse unas zapatillas con un tacón casi nulo, no quería romperse una pierna. Algunas personas pasaban a una velocidad casi inhumana para alcanzar el metro, la última corrida de la noche, mientras ella caminaba tranquilamente. Decidió comprar unos nachos, sus favoritos para compartirlos con el chico además de que así hacia un poco de tiempo en lo que la estación se vaciaba. Dentro de su bolso se encontraba un nuevo DVD, regalo de Carly, Sam pocas veces podía permitirse tener gastos superiores a $10 por mes; entre la renta, sus comestibles, los útiles escolares y su poco sana adicción a las costillas, bueno, daba gracias a ese bendito concurso por los mil verdes ganados casi sin esfuerzo.

Era sorpresa su llegada, quería darle el boceto que había empezado cuando fue por primera vez a su casa. Un dibujo de él durmiendo; y se atrevería a algo más. Estaba segura de empezar una relación con Freduard Benson, le contaría su pasado con la esperanza de que la comprendiera, esperaba ser feliz.

En el último escalón casi frente a la tienda, estaba Freddie pero no se encontraba solo. A Sam se le cayeron los nachos. Ante el sonido Freddie y su acompañante voltearon, al chico se le ilumino el rostro antes de darse cuenta de la situación.

-¡Samantha Pucket!- grito el acompañante de Freddie- Pensé que no te volvería a ver y el destino nos ha vuelto a reunir- Sam se maldijo ante los zapatos que había escogido, estaba aterrada, sus piernas no le respondían, el peso de su estómago le estaba provocando arcadas- Belly, ella es la chica de la que te hable, la que se me _escapo_ hace cinco años. Mi corderito…

El chico lo comprendió todo. Sam cayó de rodillas. Freddie no tenía la sonrisa característica que adornaba su rostro en las buenas y malas. Estaba mortalmente serio, volteo hacia el sujeto que lo acompañaba y le dio un certero golpe en la mandíbula.

-No, Belly. No será para ti, sabes que aunque peles por ella ganare- dijo el otro, sobándose el área afectada- Puedo notar tu olor en ella, pero no conseguirás lo que te propones

-No la tocaras, no permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima- la voz de Freddie estaba impregnada de una amenaza difícil de pasar por alto.

-¿Estás dispuesto a enfrentarme?- pregunto el otro incorporándose, otro certero golpe le dio la repuesta. Ante la mirada aun aterrada de la rubia, empezaron a golpearse, con todo. El suelo se llenaba de sangre ante cada golpe, la chica no podía decir si alguno estaba ganando, pero tenía que hacer algo. No en balde se había entrenado en defensa personal. Ante de que atinara a hacer algo, antes de que si quiera pudiera ponerse en pie, Ethan Thompson, el chico que acompañaba a Freddie, el chico que casi había logrado violarla, se transformó ante su mirada incrédula.

Un par de cuernos sobresalían de su frente, la piel era de color rojo, sus piernas eran las de una cabra y un pal de alas adornaban su espalda. La imagen del mismísimo diablo. El estómago de la chica no resistió mas, volteo la cabeza hacia las vías y vomito. O al menos trato, no había comido en todo el día, raro en su persona, pero no le había apetecido nada.

La lucha seguía desarrollándose frente a ella. Freddie la defendería hasta la muerte y ella estaba ahí, echada, indefensa, temblorosa.

Una garra del demonio atravesó la cabeza del chico, por el lado de la sien derecha. Freddie con mucho esfuerzo, tal vez utilizando sus últimas fuerzas, saco una daba de su bolsillo y le corto la garganta. La risa endemoniada se fue apagando poco a poco, hasta que soltó al chico, que cayó pesadamente al suelo.

El grito de Samantha inundaba el espacio, llamando a Freddie. Se arrastró hacia ellos, no podía hacer más, bañándose de la sangre de ambos. Al llegar al lado de Freduard, noto que este no tenía un ojo y el otro estaba nublado, volviendo el iris café casi blanco. El cuerpo al lado, era el de un chico normal, degollado, pero sin rastros del ser que poco antes había sido.

-Sam- dijo en un susurro el chico- No te pongas histérica, no llores, todo está bien- a la chica casi le da un paro. Se debatía entre sentirse feliz y salir corriendo. El no debería estar vivo. No con toda esa sangre manchando el suelo, no con esa herida en la cabeza.

-Tu… no… de… deberías…- más arcadas sacudieron el pequeño cuerpo de la muchacha.

-Tranquila, cierra los ojos- le dijo el chico incorporándose trabajosamente- Solo se consiente de mi voz, no pienses, solo escucha mi voz. Inhala, exhala…

Se dejó arrastrar hasta la tienda, donde una botella fue dejada en sus manos, " _Bebe_ " le ordeno y así lo hizo. Se deslizo por la pared y ahí quedo inconsciente.

Horas después, cuando despertó, no había rastro de mancha en el piso, el cual estaba sospechosamente limpio. Mientras ella salía del hueco debajo del mostrador el chico estaba afuera, fumándose un cigarrillo. Al mirarlo, se dio cuenta de que el ojo nublado había regresado a la normalidad mientras que un parche adornaba el otro.

-Hola- saludo el castaño, apagando el cigarro en la pared y lanzándolo lejos- Come esto. Comento tendiéndole un pan. Ella empezó a desmigajarlo entre sus dedos, llevándose pequeños trozos de vez en cuando, tratando de decir algo, pero su mente seguía en shock- Sé que tienes muchas preguntas pero no es el momento adecuado. Solo queda una hora para terminar mi turno, te llevare a casa y después hablaremos. Espero que tu madre no se infarte al verte así.

Aún seguía cubierta de sangre, pero las manchas no eran visibles a menos de que se buscaran. Su cara y manos eran otra cosa. Se dirigió a los lavamos a desmancharse. No logro reconocer su rostro en el espejo, sentía caminando entre nubes, sabía que en cualquier momento esa aparente tranquilidad se desmoronaría.

Espero pacientemente a que el remplazo de Freddie llegara. Y se marcharon sin dirigirse la palabra, aunque la tenía bien afianzada por si en cualquier momento se desvanecía. El departamento de Sam no era la gran cosa, el chico entro y ella pareció no notarlo. Se dirigió directamente a la ducha.

Al salir una taza de café le esperaba. El pan que había consumido, le había caído bastante bien pero no creía lo mismo de la bebida.

Se froto los ojos. Y encaro al chico del parche, en otra situación le habría parecido divertido. Se habría burlado de eso.

-¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?- la voz era rasposa debido al vómito y el llanto, trato de aclararse la garganta, pero le fue incomodo- Cuéntame, dímelo antes de que me vuelva loca- suplico con la voz entrecortada, tomándolo de la mano

-No es el momento adecuado, tu madre podría estar por llegar

-Tú sabes que vivo sola, sin excusas Freduard Benson- el chico suspiro resignado

-Es una historia larga, difícil, difícil de creer- le comento, mirando sus ojos, la desesperación de la mirada le hizo proseguir- Mi madre era sobreprotectora conmigo, era el más pequeño de seis hijos y el único que continuaba vivo. Ella hubiese hecho cualquier cosa para mantenerme con ella y lo hizo.

Imagina este país pero en 1800, hubo un brote de peste negra, cerca de lo que hoy es Illinois, solo ataco esa área. Era tan extraño, acusaron a muchas mujeres de nuestra aldea de brujas, de traer la enfermedad al pueblo. Recuerdo el olor de sus cuerpos quemados….

No recuerdo la fecha en que nací, solo que era muy difícil la vida en esa época. No recuerdo a mis hermanos y la cara de mi madre es un borrón en mi memoria. Todo iba bien, tenía siete y no me había contagiado de nada, mi madre me bañaba cada noche con un poco de lejía, dolía como el infierno pero era la única manera en que podía asegurarse de que siguiera sano. Su obsesión llego a tal que quería pasarme una vela por la piel para eliminar la suciedad. Ella casi llego a matarme en su afán de mantenerme a salvo.

Tenía cerca de quince cuando, ataco otro tipo de epidemia. No recuerdo lo que era. Ante tanta protección de mi progenitora, era enclenque, débil y en cuanto enferme sabía que no sobreviviría. No supe que paso después de eso, la fiebre me consumía, apenas era consiente de mi alrededor.

Un día todo terminó, no me sentía mal. Tuve una recuperación milagrosa, ese tarde comí estofado de pollo y fue lo último que mi madre cocino para mí. La apresaron acusándola de brujería y pacto con el demonio, la quemaron mientras gritaba que no se arrepentía de salvarme. Con ello, también me quemaron a mí. Pero no morí, sentí mi piel crecer, sanarse.

Mucho, mucho tiempo después comprendí lo que mi madre había hecho.

Se presentó ante mí. Ese sujeto con el que luche. Bully. El demonio con quien mi madre pacto para que no muriera. Me explicó que estaría vivo para el resto de la eternidad, gracias a él. Trate de quitarme la vida un sinfín de ocasiones, nada funciono. Me resigne, me acostumbre a una vida de soledad. Bully trabajaba con cuerpos prestados, ese que tenía ayer era uno que trato de vender su alma por un auto último modelo. Si no se hace bien la petición, el deseo te consume.

Siempre trato de disuadirlo de que no se meta con los mortales, que no implique a terceros en sus jugarretas, no siempre funciona. No sé quién se haya metido contigo, pero envió a Bully tras de ti. Tuviste suerte de salir ilesa, no volverá por ti. No después de que le quite su cuerpo mortal. No se arriesgaría a perder otro por ti.

-¿Tienes doscientos años?- era la pregunta más inofensiva que se le ocurrió formular.

-Poco más, poco menos- le sorprendía que se lo hubiera tomado con tal calma.

-Tu madre, formulo bien su deseo…- lo había comprendido bastante bien, pensó el chico. Su madre realizo una buena petición, por eso conservaba el aspecto de un joven y no era una bolsa de huesos o podredumbre andante.- Bien, creo que es hora de irme…

-¿Irte a dónde?

-Voy a internarme a un sanatorio mental. He perdido la cabeza, supongo que el doctor Robinson me recibirá sin muchos miramientos. Te vi morir, el shock fue demasiado y estoy construyéndome una realidad más sobrellevable

-No Sam, tu no. No me dejes… Estoy tan cansado de estar solo… Sé que es egoísta, pero quédate conmigo… Puedo hacerte inmortal como yo…

-¿Qué? ¡Largo! ¡Fuera de aquí!- grito sacándolo a empujones del departamento, eso en verdad era demasiado para ella. Cuando estuvo fuera, cerró la puerta con llave y se deslizo lentamente hasta quedar sentada. Del otro lado Freduard estaba en la misma posición.

Después de unas horas Sam se dirigió a su baño, dispuesta a darse otra ducha y tomar una siesta muy prolongada. Gracias al cielo eran vacaciones.

Una semana más tarde, Carly Shay estaba como loca. Había telefoneado a su amiga sin contestación, cuando busco al chico de la tienda de la estación del metro, le comunicaron su renuncia días atrás; fue cuando entro en pánico, ¿Dónde estaban los chicos? ¿Se habían fugado? Se encontraba herida, no creía esa posibilidad, ¿De quién se iban a fugar? Pero no le habían dicho nada, eso le dolía.

Esa tarde, el clima se descompuso. Típico en Seattle, el clima era tan poco predecible. Las nubes cubrieron el cielo, Carly viajaba con su novio en el auto, dispuestos a ver una película, entonces se desato la tromba. Decidieron aparcar mientras mejoraba la visibilidad, nunca supo cómo lo vio, o porque lo hizo. Freduard Benson estaba sentado en una banca sin importarle la torrencial lluvia que caía sobre él.

La chica bajo del auto, ya que si él estaba ahí, ¿Dónde estaba Sam? Lo tomo de las solapas de su camisa, sacudiéndolo. Estaba totalmente ido.

-Freddie, ¿Dónde está Sam? Los he tratado de localizar desde hace dos semanas. ¿Qué ha pasado?

El no respondió, en realidad ni siquiera estaba consciente de la chica. Se sentía tan poco vivo. Se reprochaba su estupidez con la rubia. No sabía qué hacer. De pronto las palabras de la morena, que seguía sacudiéndolo penetraron su cerebro.

Carly no había sabido de Sam desde el día en que lo había corrido de su departamento. Sam estaba en problemas. Debía acudir con ella. Salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a Carly desconcertada y confundida. Su novio llego junto a ella y la llevo al auto.

-¿Todo está bien?

-Eso espero- contesto ella

Samantha Pucket no era del tipo de chica que se asustaba fácilmente. Pero esa situación le tenía aterrada, Carly le había llamado hasta el cansancio, de milagro no sabía dónde vivía o tendría que enfrentarla, inventarse algo por lo menos y no quería. La situación era demasiado confusa aun.

Dentro de su mente podía controlar cosas como el porcentaje de costillas que podía comer sin que le hicieran daño o las escalas a la hora de hacer un dibujo, pero era más de lo que podía controlar. Lo pensó mucho, pensó en lo que le había propuesto. Ser inmortal junto a él.

¿Qué tenía para perder?

Su madre totalmente ida, metida en su propio mundo, atenta a sus necesidades propias, el hecho de que tuviera dos hijas nunca pareció impórtale demasiado. Su hermana, ajena al mundo. Siendo feliz y buena. Ya tenía veinte años, se mantenía sola, pagaba su escuela. No había nadie que le necesitara, lo sentiría un poco por Carly pero si le explicaba una verdad a medias podría quedarse en paz. Ya no tendría que temer. Pero al desconocer tanto de la condición del chico, le aterraba la idea.

¿Qué era lo mejor para hacer?

Tenía dolor de cabeza, eso de quedarse en vela con tantos pensamientos era horrible. Después de tanto pensárselo, decidió preguntarle más datos. Conocer todas las opciones. Se arregló, se vistió y hasta se maquillo un poco. Salió de su departamento sin percatarse que llovía a cantaros, mientas bajaba las escaleras vio al chico correr en su dirección, estrechándola en sus brazos.

-Oh, Sam. Estás bien. Me alegra que estés bien- la chica estaba totalmente rígida, por lo que la soltó. La mirada confundida le recordó el porqué de su visita- Carly me dijo que ha tratado de contactarte desde el viernes pasado, pero no había conseguido nada de ti, pensé… pensé que algo te podría haber pasado

-Siempre y cuando no involucre demonios depredadores sexuales, me se defender bastante bien- contesto ella, bromeando para aligerar el ambiente- Bueno, justamente iba de salida para buscarte pero ya que te tengo aquí… ¿Salimos?- entre su nerviosismo y sus ganas de no querer verlo, no había notado que el chico estaba más mojado que la acera de enfrente y que por el abrazo, podía competir con un salmón recién sacado del rio.

-¿Quieres salir con esta tempestad?- pregunto de vuelta, señalando la ventana

-Oh- se quedó sin palabras observándolo bien, una corriente de aire le hizo percatarse de su condición- Tienes razón, subamos

El recorrido se tornó un poco incómodo. Ella no sabía que decir, mientras que a Freddie se le había pasado la adrenalina de pensarla en peligro. Al adentrarse al pequeño cuarto, en vez de sentarse el chico paso directamente al baño, necesitaba quitarse la ropa mojada o al menos tomar una toalla y dejar de mojar todo el trayecto.

-Toma- la chica le tendía una muda de ropa- Tal vez te vaya algo chica pero supongo que es mejor que lo que traes puesto

Si le quedo ligeramente pequeña, pero no se veía ridículo. Sam ni siquiera se burló. Se sentaron lado a lado en el sillón, sin atreverse a decir nada, sorbiendo de vez en cuanto de la tasa de té, que Sam había preparado. Media hora más tarde, cuando la situación se había vuelto ridícula, Freddie decidió hablar.

-Explícamelo- se le adelanto la rubia, él la miro sin entender-Explica cómo es eso de que podías hacerme inmortal como tu…

-Sam, yo… Mira, lo dije en un momento de desesperación, no puedo dejar que vivas en la misma agonía que yo. La inmortalidad no es algo que aprecie demasiado, es solitaria, debes estar en constante movimiento y no puedes tener un trabajo bien remunerado. Tú no quieres eso.

-No has respondido mi pregunta Freduard, no me hagas sacarte la respuesta a golpes- el chico bufo frustrado- O tal vez eso quieras, que te golpee. ¿Eres masoquista?

-Samantha Pucket. No es un tema que se preste a juego.

-Entonces se serio. Tú no eres mi madre para decirme que hacer, dime los términos del trato ya decidiré yo si es algo que quiero o no. Soy adulta, he vivido por mi cuenta desde los 14, creo que tengo suficiente madurez como para arreglármelas sola.

-Hay una sola manera de volverte inmortal y es haciendo un pacto con el diablo, de la misma manera que mi madre. Pero si comparto mi "maldición" contigo, funcionara de la siguiente manera. Seguiremos protegidos contra enfermedades y heridas, pero moriremos. Tal vez en nos trescientos, quinientos o mil años, pero moriremos.

-Eso es mejor de lo que pensaba, ¿Me estas ocultando algo?- el chico desvió la mirada demasiado rápido, por lo que no vio cuando se le abalanzo encima y lo sometió sobre el sillón, torciéndole el brazo- Dímelo

-Ya, ya, ya, está bien, te lo digo- retorció un poco más el brazo- Sam, eso duele- al comprender que no iba a ser liberado hasta que revelara la verdad, comenzó a hablar- Tus sentidos pierden agudeza, muchas cosas que comes ahora pueden no saberte a nada después de tu transformación, duermes solo 4 horas por mes, y tendrás un vacío en el pecho difícil de soportar… Sam, suéltame. Me vas a romper el brazo, puedo no sentirlo completamente pero no quiero gastar energía recomponiéndome un brazo

-¿Auto-curación? ¿Regeneración?

-Habilidades inherentes a la maldición, Sam…- entonces lo soltó, se le quitó de encima y lo incorporo- Eres bastante salvaje cuando te lo propones- comento el sobándose el brazo.

-¿En qué consiste el pacto?- pregunto sin hacerle caso

-¿Estas segura de que quieres…?- la mirada furibunda de la muchacha lo hizo enmudecer- Un rito sencillo, beberás de mi sangre

-¿Por qué crees que funcionara? ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Lo has intentado?

-No, principios de lógica.- Ante la mirada incrédula decidió explicarse más- Para que haya luz debe haber oscuridad, no hay una sin la otra. Para que exista la maldad debe haber bondad. Por ende, el acto de buena voluntad de mi madre se convirtió en mi maldición. Si comparto esa maldición contigo se convertirá en algo, tal vez, no tan bueno pero será aceptable. Además creo que has tenido demasiadas cosas negativas en tu vida, es hora de que experimentes algo positivo. He investigado Sam. Tengo alrededor de doscientos años, no creas que me la he pasado mirando las estrellas.

-¿Cuándo lo podemos hacer?

-¿Estas demente? ¿No oíste todo lo malo que te he dicho? ¿Sigues en shock o algo parecido? No voy a condenarte a una existencia como la mía, no voy a cargar eso en mi conciencia…- la chica lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa

-Mira Benson, te repito, soy yo quien elige esto. Me conoces, sabes lo terca que soy. Has visto partes de mí que no son bonitas y las aceptaste. Ahora te pido que confíes en mí, Freddie creo que eres el hombre que espere por tanto tiempo- hizo una mueca ante la revelación- Olvida eso, se me han revuelto las tripas. Empezare de nuevo- Inhalo profundamente antes de continuar- Creo que una existencia inmortal en soledad es lo más cruel que puede ocurrirle a alguien y para crueldades aquí estoy yo. No estoy deslumbrada por lo que esa vida me ofrece, tampoco estoy enamorada como idiota como para seguirte al fin del mundo.

Es más que eso. Tú tienes algo que me complementa, algo que no había encontrado en nadie. Estas dos semanas me la pase aquí, pensando. Casi me explota la cabeza, Fredo. Pero creo, casi podría dejar de comer costillas, que esto funcionara. Si me aceptas, claro- aunque la última frase la dijo entre dientes, el chico la escucho perfectamente-Si dices o haces algo que me avergüence te rompo la nariz, ahora que sé que no te mandare al hospital, no me contendré, ¿Entendiste?

-Sam. ¿Has pensado que pasara si me dejas de querer? Una vez unida a mí, no tendrás más remedio que quedarte conmigo. Porque seré el único que conoce u secreto…

-Freduard, eso es algo con lo que me voy a arriesgar…- y a Freddie se le antojo como la frase más linda que la chica podía decirle.

-Vaya, no me siento tan diferente. No tengo esa sensación en el pecho que decías. Espero que también te hayas equivocado en lo de las costillas.

Freduard Benson no entendía lo que había pasado. También había desaparecido su vacío, sentía el ambiente más real. Hasta podía notar el perfume de la rubia. Completamente feliz, abrazo a la chica y la beso. Ella, por primera vez en cinco años, devolvió un beso y mejor aún, se dejó llevar por él.

Carly estuvo muy feliz cuando la nombraron dama de honor, lloro un poco cuando los chicos dijeron sus votos. Al terminar la ceremonia, le dijeron que se iban de luna de miel a algún sitio desconocido. Vagabundearían un rato, Carly les hizo prometer que la visitarían en cuanto regresaran.

Cuando Carly cumplió 30 envidio a sus amigos, que se veían tan jóvenes como cuando se casaron, suspiro teatralmente, segura de que era efecto del amor.

Los chicos dejaron de frecuentar a la morena, pero mandaban postales y fotos de los lugares que visitaban. Carly sabía que había algo que le ocultaban, pero las postales, correos y ocasionalmente cartas que su amiga le escribía, estaban llenas de felicidad. Esta vez no se sintió herida de que la excluyeran de su secreto, estaba feliz por ambos.

Samantha Pucket se la pasaba de maravilla con su marido. Viajaban por el mundo, con un montón de papeles falsos, aparentado siempre estar de luna de miel. Nadie decía nada. Sam ganaba algo de dinero retratando personas en sus viajes y Freddie, tenía un sitio en internet que le aseguraba seguir pagando sus constantes vuelos. Lo tenía desde antes de conocer a Sam, pero trabajaba en esa tienda para pasar el rato.

La vida no podía ser mejor para ambos chicos. Por fin disfrutando de lo que la vida misma les debía.

Sam se alegraba en saber que aun podía apreciar el sabor de las costillas.

* * *

¿A que no se esperaban algo así? Hola de nuevo, me sobra tiempo en el lugar donde estoy haciendo prácticas y bueno, lo he aprovechado bien. 3 historias en una semana. Aunque esta la venia escribiendo desde hace año y medio, _procrastinar_ es mi segundo nombre. Es mi interpretación del video de la canción homónima de Sia, _Elastic Heart_. Eso y porque estoy loca.

No era el final que tenía pensado en escribir, porque así no termina el video, pero… no estaba segura de si quería terminar esto con algo tan violento y cruel como lo tenía pensado. Ustedes juzguen.

También leyendo a Choco-chan (si no han leído nada de ella se los recomiendo ampliamente), me di cuenta de que puedo responder a los reviews en mi perfil (Se le dice así, ¿verdad?), de aquellos que no tienen cuenta en FF.

Así que, gracias por leer y comentar. Nos vemos en una próxima entrega.


End file.
